After so long
by Athena Goddess of War Tactics
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson haven't seen each other for thirteen years. When they meet again, with Annabeth's son, Percy finds out who the boy really is. Annabeth's son brings them together. And it looks like fate wanted these two to meet once more
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all these awesome characters are owned by the amazing Rick Riordan.

Annabeth's POV:

I sat on the bench while I watched by son do the Butterfly in his school's swimming pool. I sat there, with all the other moms, and watched as my boy beat the rest of them. His name was Cedric Chase and I didn't want him to know his father.

Thirteen years ago, the world was saved by me and my friends and boyfriend. His name was Percy Jackson. After spending one night alone with Percy I got up to see him kissing a girl named Drew from our camp. I was infuriated and left. I found out I was pregnant. I was seventeen. I had Cedric and from then on I have lived alone.

They finished the last lap and the boys got out. Their coach, Coach Jackson, told them to get changed. I stood up and walked to the coach.

'Excuse me,' I said to him. 'I want to talk to you about extra lessons for my son, Cedric Chase.'

'Sure,' he said, not turning around. 'What day and time do you want this training, Miss Chase?'

'Please, call me Annabeth.'

This time he turned around. He had green eyes. 'Annabeth Chase?'

I gulped. 'Percy?'

Percy's POV:

It was Annabeth. She was shocked, so was I. Then, her face turned red with anger. She turned away from me and advanced on a boy who just came out of the changing rooms.

I gulped. He was about thirteen years old; he had brown-blonde hair and sea-green eyes. Annabeth grabbed her astonished son's arm and dragged him out. I stood there, still shocked. 'Annabeth!'


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV:

I dragged Cedric to the car and started it up.

'Mom, what was that about?' My boy asked.

'Nothing, sweetie. We just have to go home,' I replied.

We arrive at our little cottage. It wasn't a cottage, it was just small. I lived in the Upper East Side in Manhattan. We got out and walked in. I went to my room and breathed a sigh of relief.

I was about to start dinner when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and looked at the out-of-breath man standing in front of me. Percy Jackson. I immediately tried to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

'Annabeth, is he mine?' Percy asked, gasping for air.

I stayed silent.

'Annabeth, answer me!'

'Yes,' I mumbled.

'I want to see him.'

'No. You've been out of his lie for thirteen years, why do you want to take interest in him now?'

'Because I didn't know about him! Annabeth let me see him. It's my legal right.'

I sighed in defeat. 'Cedric, honey. Can you come here for a second?!'

Cedric came out of his room and looked at his father.

'Cedric,' I said slowly. 'This is your father.'

He looked at Percy in shock and then that shock turned to anger. Tears welled up in his eyes.

'You! You just left us, not even bothering to look for us! You just left my mom and didn't even want to know me!' Cedric shouted.

I turned to Percy. 'I think you should go now.'

'Wait, Annabeth! I'm sorry!' The rest of his apology was blocked by the slamming door.

I turned back to my weeping child. I brought him close and held him in my arms, cradling him. He continued to sob, but it soon died down.

Percy's POV:

I drove from the Chase's house and back to my loft. I was a professional swimming coach and worked with famous swimmers. I was married... to Drew. She was a model and didn't really care about what I did.

I walked up the flight of stairs and opened my door. Drew was lounging on the coach, reading a magazine. When she saw me she got up and walked to me, smiling. She pecked me on the lips and then went back to her magazine.

Drew always wanted the fanciest of things. Today she wore a tight red dress and red hills, which, of course, looked really nice on her. I walked to my room and slumped onto the bed.

I felt terrible. I was angry with Cedric for yelling at me. But I was mostly angry because it was all true.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth POV:

When I woke up I followed my everyday routine. I got up, got dressed, made Cedric's lunch and then woke him up. My little boy looked so distressed. I took him in my arms and cradled him. After a while he got dressed and went to the kitchen. I sat across from him, drinking coffee.

'Honey, I don't think you should talk to your coach today or not even go to swimming,' I said.

'I won't talk to him, but I'll go to practice,' he replied.

'I'll also find someone else for you to get extra training from.'

'No, mom, it's okay. I know we're having money issues.'

I loved my boy so much. I smiled.

In a few minutes I was dropping Cedric off at his school. I saw a man walking up to him, but he just stepped away from him. The man looked up, it was Percy, and he was looking directly at me. I drove away.

Percy's POV:

I walked back to the school's swimming pool. Instead of P.E they did swimming. I was free now so I walked to Principal Isaacson's office. The bald man was sitting in his chair, reading a book on how to like wine. I was sure Dionysus could help with that.

'Jamie,' I looked at the principal. 'Are there any parents who are struggling to pay the fees?'

He nodded. 'Actually, yes. The Chases are struggling; Ms Chase hasn't been doing too well. Why?'

'Just wanted to know.'

I walked back, my head tingling. Why hadn't she told me? I could've helped her! The bell rang as I stopped in the swimming area. A group of kids walked in, one of them was a boy with black-blonde hair. Cedric. He was last so I stopped him while he was walking.

He tried to bypass me but I held him in place.

'Listen to me, Cedric. I didn't know about you or where your mother was. I'm sorry,' I apologized.

He replied calmly. 'Don't lie to me; I know that you knew where she was. She only had one other place to go, her father's. But it doesn't matter now. And you've been a great mentor, _dad_.'

He walked away. I stood there, shocked. I walked to my office and closed the door. I went to a corner and curled up. I put my head to my knees and started to cry.

Annabeth's POV:

I sat in my house and worked on some blueprints. I worked for an architectural firm and was hoping for a promotion, but not at this rate. I made a few phone calls to organise a team of workers for the building and then went back to work on the blueprints. I was making a building for McLean industries.

I looked at the time and went to go pick up Cedric. When he was inside I went to check the post. There was only one envelope. Inside were a note and a...cheque. The cheque was made to me from none other than Percy Jackson. It was for $20 000. The note read:

_Annabeth, I know you're probably pissed with me but stop thinking about your pride and more about your son. There is a NO return policy on this cheque. I know you've hit hard times so please use it. _

_P.S. I need some of Cedric's blood to do a DNA test so the school will put me as his father. _

_Percy_

I sighed. This would cover all our bills _and _pay for Cedric's school fees. I had to take it. So I took it. Then I realised something; after so long being apart, I still loved him. I didn't know what triggered it, but I heart was pounding and my eyes were tearing up.

Then – out of the blue – I thought of someone who went through something similar; a burst of love out on nowhere. I thought of Silena Beauregard, the long-dead cabin head of Aphrodite.

I couldn't help it, I burst out crying. Cedric came rushing outside. He saw me weeping and hugged me as I had the day before. He held me until I stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's POV:

I woke up to find a head resting on my chest. It was Drew's. I sighed and got up. I got dressed and made some toast. I sent Annabeth a cheque yesterday, paying for all of her bills. I sat down and ate my breakfast.

My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. Her face appeared in my mind, but it wasn't the stern, hard face of the mother Annabeth. It was the smiling face of the wild camper Annabeth. I began to feel sad. I thought back to that day that Annabeth thought I was cheating on her, but I wasn't.

Suddenly, I realised something. I still loved Annabeth. I missed her and wanted her back. I had to get a divorce. I had to divorce the woman who was charm-speaking me. I grinned malevolently.

Annabeth's POV:

I dropped Cedric at school and drove to my work. My phone rang and I picked up.

'Hello,' I said.

'Annabeth? Yeah, you got the building! The team of workers were sent there and they need you!' It was my assistant Kati.

'Really!? Thank you, Kati. I'll be there soon.'

I put my phone down and rushed to the building site. Adam, the lead constructor, walked up to me. He held out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

'Okay, listen here Ms. Chase-' He began.

'Please, call me Annabeth.'

'Okay, _Annabeth_. We just need you to clarify how the main side of it is going to look.'

'Okay, well it's going to be made of glass.'

'What I mean is, how will the shape of the glass be? Square, circle?'

'It'll be a sort of diamond shape that will fit perfectly with each other.'

My phone rang. I picked it up. It was Principal Isaacson.

'Hello,' I said.

'Hello Ms. Chase. I'm afraid that Cedric here has gotten himself beaten up.'

'What?!'

'We're sending him to hospital and we've also informed is father.'

'Okay, I'll be there right away,' I put the phone down and faced Adam. 'I'm sorry Adam; I have to go. My boy's in hospital.'

He nodded and I rushed to my car. I drove to the hospital. I got out and pushed through nurses and doctors to the ward my son was in.

Cedric lay on the hospital bed, bruises everywhere. A doctor stood over him, examining his arms.

'Ah, Ms. Chase, I'm Dr Barnstead,' the doctor said.

'What's wrong with him,' I asked.

'Well, he has several contusions to the head, a dislocated ankle, a broken elbow and his jaw is broken.'

'Will he be okay?'

'Well, he's not dead, but I'm afraid he's technically brain-dead. He won't be able to do anything for the rest of his life.'

I collapsed into a nearby chair and sat there, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's POV:

I had gotten the call from Principal Isaacson when I was driving to my lawyer (it was my day off). When I heard the news I rushed to the hospital. When I arrived in the ward Annabeth was crying on a chair.

I looked at the doctor. 'What happened?'

'He's brain-dead, sir. He's not going to be able to do anything for the rest of his life,' the doctor said.

I sat in the chair next to Annabeth. She got up and went to go stand in the hallway. I followed her. She had her head in her hands.

I put my arms around her as she wept. She didn't draw away. I put my chin on her head and cradled her. When she stopped crying we both came back into the ward.

'When can I take him home?' Annabeth asked.

'Only in a few weeks,' the doctor replied.

'Isn't there anything you can do?'

'No, I'm sorry.'

Annabeth nodded and slumped back into her chair.

-A few weeks later-

Annabeth's POV:

I drove from the hospital with Cedric in the backseat. He had a wheelchair folded up next to him. We arrived at our house; Percy was waiting by the gate. He had divorced Drew a week ago.

I got out and unfolded Cedric's wheelchair and helped him into it. I wheeled him to the front door and Percy opened it for me. Cedric's eyes were open but unseeing. I wheeled him to the lounge and set him next to the couch. Percy sat on the couch and stared at Cedric.

I went to go and start dinner. Doctor Barnstead had said to only cook light meals. I started making a salad.

'Percy,' I hesitated. 'Have you found out who did this?'

Percy's face darkened but he nodded. 'It was these three boys from school; Jake Allison, Mark Cooper and Silas Mitchell.

'I'm going to file an assault charge on them.'

'I've already done it; I'm going to court with them tomorrow.'

I nodded. 'Have you got evidence that they did it?'

'Yes, they found their fingerprints on Cedric and a couple of kids saw them do it.'

'Good.'

Percy's POV:

It was the morning of the court hearing. I dressed in a suit and tie and then drove to the court house. The hearing began.

'Perseus Jackson, please stand,' the judge said.

I rose.

'Plead you're case.'

I nodded. 'These three boys- Jake Allison, Mark Cooper and Silas Mitchell- physically assaulted my son, Cedric Chase.'

'Do you have a witness?'

'Yes, another student – Sandy Morgan – witnessed the assault.'

'Sandy Morgan please come forward.'

Sandy had red hair and brown eyes. She stepped forward and went to sit on a chair to testify.

'Sandy Morgan did you or did you not witness these three boys attack Cedric Chase?' The judge asked.

'I did, your honour,' Sandy replied.

The judge nodded and dismissed Sandy. 'Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do you find these three boys guilty or not guilty?'

A brown-haired woman replied. 'We find these boys guilty.'

The judge nodded. 'Jake Allison, Mark Cooper and Silas Mitchell you have been found guilty. You shall be transferred to Juvenile tomorrow.'

Everyone rose and filed out. Annabeth and Cedric were waiting outside for me.

I nodded. 'Those three boys are going to Juvenile.'

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. 'Thank you , Percy.'


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth's POV:

It was three o'clock, 15th December. Cedric was asleep and I was preparing dinner. I heard a knock at the door and I wiped my hands to open the door.

I opened the door, Percy was standing there.

'Oh! Percy, what are you doing here? Cedric's sleeping and-' I was cut off when his lips reached mine. I drew away. 'Percy!'

'Look here, Annabeth. I didn't cheat on you thirteen years ago. I was just sitting on my bed when Drew came in and started kissing me! I would never cheat on you! I love you,' he put his arms around my waist and started kissing me.

But this time I didn't draw away. I led him to my bedroom as he continued kissing me.

20 minutes later -

I lay on my bed, breathing heavily. Percy lay next to me, holding my waist.

'I love you, Percy,' I whispered.

'I love you too,' Percy replied.

We lay there until we heard creaking floorboards from outside. I sat up and quickly put my clothes on and walked outside, Percy did the same. When I looked outside I was shocked.

Cedric was standing. He looked confused but he was walking and standing! I ran over to him and gave him a big hug. He could actually recover.

'Percy, go phone Dr Barnstead, now!' I yelled.

Percy grabbed his phone and dialled the number. I didn't hear their conversation because I was too busy with my boy.

Percy's POV:

I phoned the doctor.

'Hello,' a voice replied from the other side.

'Hello, Dr Barnstead! It's Percy. Cedric just walked!' I yelled.

'What?! He did?'

'What does this mean?'

'It means that he still might have a chance. If he started walking that means you can teach him to talk and do more actions.'

'Really?'

'Yes, but I suggest you start quickly otherwise he's not going to be able to do it.'

'Thank you!' I said and hung up.

I told Annabeth the news. She was thrilled.


	7. Chapter 7

- Three months later -

Percy's POV:

Cedric was walking and talking now. He acted like a baby and didn't have any recollection of who we were. Annabeth and I have been practically dating for three months now.

I stood on her front porch and waited for her to open. I looked at the tiny velvet box and sighed. It was a ring; it had a grey diamond in the middle and inside the diamond was the tiniest sapphire. Yesterday I had gone to Mr. Chase's house and asked for his blessing. He said yes, I just hoped Annabeth would too.

The door opened. Annabeth stood there. She smiled and ushered me in. I didn't budge.

'Annabeth, I need to ask you something,' I said nervously.

She nodded. 'Shoot.'

I knelt before her and opened the tiny velvet box. 'Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?'

The grey-eyed girl's eyes started to tear up. 'Yes! Yes!'

I smiled and slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. She kissed me, making my heart leap.

- A month later -

Percy's POV:

I kissed my beautiful bride as everyone cheered. As I came out of it I smiled. Annabeth had somehow gotten Athena to do the ceremony. I walked down the aisle, Annabeth's arm hooked with mine.

I looked at the people standing and clapping. I saw my mom and Paul smiling, I saw Annabeth's dad grinning and I saw Annabeth's stepmom putting on a fake smile.

Then I saw something that shocked me. I saw the face of Poseidon, my dad. I felt my heart stop. Then he smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. He disappeared and I continued walking.

- A day later -

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up next to Percy, his arm circling her waist. They were all living in Percy's loft, which Drew had moved out of.

Percy and I got up and walked outside. I woke up Cedric and helped him to dress. I made him some breakfast and watched him eat. He spooned the cereal into his mouth, dropping milk on the counter.

Percy came and put his arm around me. We both looked at our little boy. I was in paradise. A blissful paradise. I was happy.


End file.
